1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of communications. More particularly, the invention relates to optical signal routing and/or distribution. Specifically, a preferred implementation of the invention relates to an optical N-way broadcast/narrowcast combiner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, when it was necessary to combine broadcast and narrowcast signals, the passive optical components, for example a demultiplexer, a splitter and a plurality of combiner filters, were all provided in separate enclosures. These separate enclosures were then all interconnected by plugging fiber optic jumpers into a fiber management chassis. One, or more, of the enclosures and/or the chassis might also require a power connection.
A problem with this approach has been that the resulting collection of equipment requires a large number connections including the optical fiber jumpers. Another problem with this approach has been that housing the resulting amalgamation of equipment requires a large volume of space. Typically, the enclosures and the chassis are arranged in rack(s) with the connections draped down between the enclosures.
Another disadvantage of this approach has been relatively high cost. While each of the underlying components within each of the enclosures may be essential to the operation of the system, each of the enclosures represents an unnecessary expense. The mounting equipment within each of the enclosures also represents an additional expense. The fiber optic jumpers are also expensive, as is the rack space to house all of the equipment. Therefore, what is needed is a solution that permits an optical broadcast/narrowcast system to be provided with fewer connectors, while occupying less space and in a more cost-effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of fewer connectors, less space and lower cost referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that addresses all of these requirements.